Illuminated book and pad holders are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,145, to Wise; 1,889,373, Pereira; 1,985,335, Bloss; 1,180,460, Whitney et al; and 1,677,977, Menasco. Also, illuminated lecterns, telephones, and the like, are known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,605,843 to Jones; 1,899,499 Ferree et. al.; 1,969,306, Hunter; 1,996,767, Hunter and 1,769,445, Martin. Some of the prior art devices are not readily portable and are, therefore, of limited use. Many are of complicated construction and, consequently, are costly to manufacture. Often, the light source is located so as to direct light across the material to be read, rather than downwardly onto the surface thereof, thereby making viewing difficult. In some prior art arrangements, the source of illumination is not shielded from direct viewing by the user, thereby interfering with viewing of the illuminated material. Many prior art arrangements are not designed for and are incapable of holding a magazine opened to a desired page.